Where Paths Cross
by daWOODisONfire
Summary: Ginny Weasley, fresh out of Hogwarts, has landed a job in a new department at the MoM, studying wizard artifacts. She finds something peculiar, something that Draco Malfoy wants. Draco interupts Ginny's life for the 'aceis de serpens'. *G/D*
1. Terribly Irresistible

**When Paths Cross**

  
  


**Chapter 1: Terribly Irresistible**

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are the great works of J.K. Rowling and respectively speaking to the various publishers who make it possible.

  
  


Ginny sighed. She knew that when her father, Arthur Weasley, offered her the position as head of the newest addition to the Ministry of Magic, which would be the Department of Analyzation of Wizard Artifacts, that an abundance of stress and aggravation would be added to her responsibilities. This was all that Ginny needed. Stress and more stress. Being that it was her first year away from the Burrow and Hogwarts, Ginny was relieved to receive a job with such high rankings. She needed the money to maintain an upkeep on her new flat. Between her responsibilities with her job at the Ministry and the new reality that came with the first year of living on one's own, Ginny hoped to have a love life and a little bit of fun. This was asking for a bit much especially since the entire wizarding world was trying to recover from Voldemort's latest fiasco. This heeded the importance of her title in the Ministry's latest department. "Ring!" a high pitched ring interrupted Ginny's thoughts on how to accomplish the influx of work that was piled up on her desk and the debating of which issues in her life were more stressful. 

  
  


Ginny picked up the phone, "Hello?" a smile spread across her face as she realized who it was that was calling her, "Oh, Harry... Yes, I am fine, that's why I am currently ripping my hair out trying to figure out just what this rusted artifact on my desk might possibly be. Dinner? Tonight? At seven?" Ginny's grin widened. "I'd love to. See you at seven when you pick me up." Ginny hung up the phone and decided that this stress on her desk was enough for the day considering that it would be back there in the morning when she returned to work. 

  
  


She organized her desk and took a look at it as she grabbed her cloak from her chair and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Good bye work! Unfortunately, I will be back tomorrow!" She took into note the "wizard artifact" that she was studying previous to Harry's call. Through all the rust and cakes of dirt surrounding it, she was able to make out a single ruby on the front side. This was peculiar to Ginny because it was the only thing that she managed to clean on the entire surface of the artifact. However, Harry and dinner with Harry were much more important to Ginny than a silly little artifact that she would see tomorrow when she returned to work the next morning. With this in mind she flicked off the lights and dashed out the door. She bumped into a few people on her way out to the Ministry's exit where she would Apparate to an alley not far from her flat. "Sorry! Pardon me!" Ginny exclaimed. She knew this would be an adventure, trying to get herself ready for Harry before seven. She examined her Muggle watch that her father had given her the previous year. "Argh.! Quarter after six, already! I am never going to get home in time to be ready for Harry. I know I am a witch and all but there is only so much you can do to conserve time!" Ginny raced to the outside of the Ministry where she promptly Disapparated. 

  
  


"Ahh... home, how refreshing!" Ginny thought as she entered her flat and turned on the lights. _This is definitely better than the Ministry_. She stepped further into her flat and peered around the corner into the kitchen. Sometimes she left herself reminders on the refrigerator. Ginny fingered the note that was scribbled sloppily on a piece of parchment. "Call mom," it read. This brought a smile upon Ginny's face. _Well, I may be running late but Mom and the Burrow come before Harry. I am sure that he will understand. Hell, he's part of the family anyway. What should he care if I give a call home? He'll just have to wait for me, that's all_.

  
  


Ginny laughed at herself and at the thought of actually "calling mom" as Muggles do. It surprised her that she adapted to their world so well. Her flat was part of Muggle England and not the wizarding world. "You could never be to careful," she repeated aloud to herself, mocking her father who constantly brought it to her attention. She threw some powder from the canister atop her fireplace into the fire and knew that her head was floating above the fire opposite her mother. "Hi mother! How are you doing this fine evening?"

  
  


"Well Ginny, your cheerful attitude is due to what respects today?" her mother questioned.

  
  


"Hmm... thanks mum, really, I am doing fine, thank you." 

  
  


"I am just teasing you dear! Are you going on a date with Harry this evening? Tell him I baked him some cookies and will have Hermione bring them to him in the morning, okay Ginny?"

  
  


"Yes mother," Ginny continued to go through the motions. As much as she loved her mother, she knew that Harry came first, even before her. "You never bake me cookies!"

  
  


"That is nearly because I love you so much and want to make sure you stay in shape! Harry Potter doesn't go for just any girl, and shouldn't we officially make Harry part of the Weasley family? You know you are our only hope in that and I believe that it would be less than despicable, don't you?" Mrs. Weasley replied earnestly.

  
  


Ginny smiled. She loved Harry, she really did. It wasn't that the entire world wasn't well informed on that issue either. Everyone knew she loved Harry since she first laid eyes on him. However, Ginny wanted to take things slow. She knew that Harry and her would probably marry someday, but when? That was based on fate and fate alone. There was no need for extra help from her mother. Plus, Ginny was definitely in no rush to have seven of her own Weasley children, well Potter children, running around the Burrow. Don't get her wrong, Ginny definitely wanted kids and couldn't picture them with any other person than Harry but now.... she wasn't ready for that responsibility and extra stress at the moment! "Yes mum, Harry is going to pick me up for our date around seven so I should best be going and get myself ready."

  
  


"Yes, Ginny, go get ready! I can't believe you are going to make Harry wait," her mother hesitated and blurted out, "again!"

  
  


Her mother wished her the best and her head disappeared from the fireplace. Ginny turned around and walked to her bathroom where she slipped off her work robes as she had already discarded her cloak on the couch when she entered her flat. She turned the hot water on and stepped into the shower. The water, hot and steaming on her body relieved her of previous stress. She knew not to take a long shower because of the time situation and hurried to shampoo and condition her hair. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body, and picked up her wand while whispering a charm to dry her hair. "Ahhh... much better," Ginny whispered to herself. Her hair ran down her back in red waves. She picked out black dress robes over a black cocktail dress and put on her makeup all in the knack of time. As Ginny finished applying her last coat of mascara, the doorbell rang. She wobbled to the door while closing the strap to her second shoe. "Who is it?" she inquired even though she knew it was Harry.

  
  


"Your dragon slayer, my dear!" the voice behind the door responded.

  
  


Ginny giggled and opened the door. To her surprise the figure that stood behind the door to her flat was not that of her beloved Harry, but a much taller and leaner figure. "Wh-wh-who are you?" Ginny managed to stutter out. She looked at her watch, it was seven, this was definitely the time that Harry said he was going to pick her up, so where was he?

  
  


"Ahhh... Miss Weasley, I do believe that I mentioned previously that I was your dragon slayer. How quickly we forget. 'Tis a shame, really it is. A pretty young woman as yourself can't even remember thirty seconds into the past. It's a wonder that you could even recognize that I am certainly not your precious Harry. And to think that I went through all that trouble disguising my voice for you on the phone. Tisk, tisk, Miss Weasley," the man responded.

  
  


She knew that voice. She can remember the tone, the way the person talked, the words they used. Everything was so familiar, but who was it! Ginny just couldn't find a name to fit the description. If only she could see his face!

  
  


"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

  
  


"Why did you try to pretend that you were Harry?" Ginny managed to get out. She was still very nervous and genuinely frightened though she would never show that weak side of her to this strange man. Her fear was solely for her to be aware of, nobody else. "Why! Answer me, damn't!"

  
  


"Now, now, Miss Weasley, there is no need for getting testy or upset with me. I knew that if I came as myself that you would never meet with me. Therefore, I am here, and am trying to have a conversation with you which is surely not going in the direction that I would like it to go in," the man, whoever it was, was obviously enjoying Ginny's despair. In the darkness she could see him smirk with satisfaction.

  
  


That's it, realization overwhelmed Ginny. "Get away from me and my flat, Malfoy!" She spit out the last word with venom. 

  
  


"So we figured out who I was then, very good. Ten points to Gryffindor. Oh wait, sorry, my dear, Hogwarts is over now and I believe that is why I am here."

  
  


Draco Malfoy slowly shed his cloak unmasking his shiny silver-like hair in its usual perfect formation. As he did this, a rumble of thunder was heard and a crack of lightening was visible outside the window of Ginny's flat. Ginny felt that this deepened the drama of the situation she was in and tried to maintain herself as she watched Draco. His smug face was even more annoying now, two years after his Hogwarts years when it was constantly used to ridicule her older brother Ron and his best friends Harry and Hermione. Even though she held this thought deep in her mind, she couldn't help but think about how much better he looked. His physique was more firm, built, one could say it was even muscular. His hair glistened in the light and his eyes twinkled like the stars on the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall back at Hogwarts. _Don't let his gorgeous looks get to you Ginny_! This was the constant warning she gave to herself. Draco glided behind Ginny wrapping one strong arm around her, assuring that she was tight in his embrace. He lifted his hand to her face trailing his fingers down the side of her cheek. Ginny couldn't help but breathe in his scent. It was different than Harry's and she rather liked it. _Why are you thinking about his cologne when your life might be at stake! Everyone knows that the Malfoys were involved with You-Know-Who_!

  
  


"Ginny," Draco murmured at the nape of her neck, "Don't you see that there is no use in fighting or resisting me anymore. I've changed since Hogwarts, achieved my goal. I am absolutely _irresistible_, even to girls like you who have fancied the same lad since they first found out they had hormones. Yes, Ginny, I know you want me." Draco turned Ginny's body so she was now facing him. He pressed her body firmly against his own. With this he kissed her forcefully on the lips. He pulled away and smirked, "You have something I want Virginia, and I will get it. You remember that, _Weasley_!" With his last words said, Draco Disapparated from Ginny's flat leaving her speechless and breathless. 

  
  


Ginny was stunned. What would bring this abnormal behavior on Draco Malfoy? Why would he pretend to be Harry and come into her home? What did he want, and most importantly, why did he kiss her? Ginny's mind was racing with unanswered questions. 

  
  


***

Draco smirked as he Disapparated into his London flat, which was actually only moments from Ginny's own. He liked the fact that she found him _irresistible_, even though she was the lowest class of the wizarding society and according to his father was almost as bad as a Mudblood. She was of pure wizard decent, but was poor and associated herself with Mudbloods and Muggles! 

  
  


_She has grown quite pretty since her Hogwarts years though, hasn't she_?

  
  


_Draco, how dare you think like that! She is a **Weasley**_! his conscience argued with him.

  
  


_Indeed, she is a Weasley, but a very pretty one, unlike her prat for a brother that I went to school with_, Draco smirked. _She can be fun to play around with though... and she has something that I want_. 

  
  
__

_This much is true. You do need that ornamental stone which holds the power to your name. The ruby that carries the eye of the snake._

  
  


_You are right once again. The aceis de serpens is imperative for my plans to work. Enough talk about this Weasley. _Draco spat the last word out, finally in congruity with his conscience. As he thought about it, he realized that the title of that certain wizarding family was always spoken with malignance and distaste as if it, a name, was to be a speck of dust ruining the appearance of the most immaculate pair of white shoes. Draco shook his head relieving himself of all outrageous thoughts. "I shall get to work on my plan now," Draco said aloud not caring if anyone heard him. 

  
  


***

Hope everyone enjoyed this little tid bit of imagination from me. It's not something that I normally write about, considering that I normally write for my web site (which I am a co-webmistress of)...not out of my own interests. Go drop a line at http://www.hotharypotter.iscute.com as well as a nice juicy review... if you like it, I suppose. Ta ta for now! 


	2. Tell Me Why

**Where Paths Cross**

  
  


**Chapter 2: Tell Me Why**

  
  


Ginny was pondering about everything that went on within the past hour or so when a ring from her Muggle telephone was heard interrupting her flow of thoughts. "Hello,"she answered shakily.

  
  


"Ginny?" the voice on the other line inquired. It was a deep male voice full of concern, one that was very familiar to her. 

  
  


"Harry? Is it really you?" 

  
  


"Of course it's me. Are you okay? Why would you ask such a question?"

  
  


"Oh, Harry, things have been so weird today. I thought you called me at the office today to ask me for dinner. I came home, washed up, and got ready for you and when I answered the door, it wasn't you at all," Ginny tried to catch her breath but her short gasps transformed into heavy sobs. 

  
  


"Ginny, do you want me to come over so we can talk about it?" Harry didn't know how to react to Ginny's state. It wasn't often that she fell apart and there was something obviously out of place to push her over the edge in an emotional unbalance.

  
  


"No, Harry, it's okay. I will get on with everything just fine by myself," she tried to hold back her tears and distraught feelings but her tears wouldn't hold back and whimpering sobs took her over once again.

  
  


"Ginny, I am coming over right now." And with that said, Ginny hung up the phone realizing that Harry wasn't going to take no for an answer. She half expected it and couldn't help but to think that it was for the better. She never got like this and didn't exactly know how to handle herself. She helped others when they were distraught but never had she taken care of herself. After being lost in thought for a moment or so, she heard Harry Apparate at her front door, the clicking of his key in the lock, and then his loud footsteps echoing from the entrance to the kitchen where she sat with her arms folded cradling her head. "Ginny!" he screamed with intense worry apparent in his voice, "There you are!"

  
  


Harry stepped up behind her, bending lower so that his face was even with hers. "Ginny," he said while tenderly brushing fiery strands of red hair out of her face, "are you okay?" His gentleness was too much for her. She didn't quite understand the entire situation herself, and seeing him care for her like that reminded her of why she first fell in love with the boy-who-lived. 

  
  


"Thank you, Harry," she managed to say through her sobs. He traced comforting circles on her back, allowing her sobs to subside just a bit. He bent forward to whisper in her ear, "I'm going to make you some tea, okay love?" Ginny nodded her head assenting to his suggestion. Harry fixed up the tea and stood behind her once again stroking her hair gently. The two of them remained silent until the teapot on the stove whistled loudly. "Let me go get that," Harry said and brushed his lips against her forehead lightly.

  
  


When Harry came back, Ginny picked up her head and sipped from the teacup that Harry placed in front of her. "Let's go to the living room and warm up a bit," he said. Ginny remained silent and stood up shakily. "Let me help you Gin," Harry took the teacup away from her and took hold of her shoulders leading her to the living room couch. "Sit here whilst I get our tea." He stepped away from her, took out his wand, and whispered a spell directed towards the fireplace, which in turn brought brilliant spurts of color and a tickling warmth. 

  
  


Ginny couldn't hold back the admiration she held for Harry. She loved him to her very core. He was so good to her in every way she could think of. Yes, sometimes, it was hard for him to put aside time for her, but he did his best to be with her whenever he could. A smile crept across her face. It wasn't everyday that a girl could find a guy like him.

  
  


Harry returned shortly, teacups in hand and a blanket draped over his arm. "For you, my love," he said softly while handing Ginny her tea. He placed his own down on the coffee table and unwrapped the blanket that he had over his arm. Ginny held her arms high as Harry wrapped it around her. He didn't exactly understand how, but his instincts on helping her feel better were going well. She seemed to be responding to them, allowing her wracking sobs to stop entirely and he even caught a smile on her face when he walked into the room with her tea. He just wished that she could tell him what it was that brought her into that state to begin with. The bits and pieces she had said over the phone weren't enough to put the story together so that he could understand it. He sat on the couch next to her and felt her curl up against him. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak but Harry placed his finger over her mouth, "Shhh..." Harry didn't understand why he did this, he wanted her to talk but he proceeded to hush her up. "Don't speak just yet," and with this said he lowered his head to hers closing the gap between them, placing his lips on hers. She looked startled at first but relented, and kissed him back.

  
  


She wasn't sure why Harry was kissing her when she was like this, but it felt good. His warmth against her chilled body felt right. It was a slow, gentle kiss and it tickled her body with happiness in the way that chocolate helped one recover from an approach with a Dementor. She felt him take her tea away from her and settle it on the table next to his. With this done, she opened her arms and placed them in a relaxed grip around his head. She knew that he was fond of the way she played with the small hairs at the back of his neck. 

  
  


Harry sensed that the kiss was deepening and tied his hands around her waist, straightening her body against his. Ginny now straddled Harry and their bodies were pressed together tightly. Ginny's mouth opened slightly against his and he nibbled on her lower lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth. She did the same and their tongues collided leaving all traces of previous emotions behind. Their kiss intensified and they gasped desperately for breath. Escaping each other's mouths, they panted gasping for air. Ginny was the first to speak, "Harry..."

  
  


He didn't know what to say. He couldn't exactly explain his actions and though they had kissed before, none like that. Maybe it was the situation they were in. He had to control himself from tearing her robes off right then and there. It was only after he helped her to the couch did he realized the outfit she was wearing. She looked beautiful, a goddess with red waves of hair flowing down her back. She looked like that for him, or that is what he gathered that was part of her dilemma. "Gin, I'm sorry," Harry stuttered after realizing that silence wasn't the best way to work himself out of an awkward moment, "I didn't mean to do that, well I did, but I didn't want to let it get that far..."

  
  


"Harry, there was nothing wrong with doing that. You just made my last feeling of depression escape," Ginny smiled seductively. 

  
  


She was too much for him. He looked at her and stated, "So, now that I so rudely interrupted the purpose of me being here, would you like to tell me what happened?"

  
  


Ginny smiled and a look of mischief was twinkling in her eyes, "No, that isn't important anymore. Right now, all I want is you..."

  
  


***

  
  


_Good job Weasel. I didn't give you as much credit as you deserve. I could have sworn that you would have told ickle Potter about our rendevous_.

 Draco Malfoy glared at the thought of her. Though she looked so innocent, he could tell that she was a woman of a fiery temper and unsheltered anger. This is what he worried about. He had no clue as of how to get to this woman. Even though, he knew that like the others, she was susceptible to him and his aura of sexuality, it would be hard to get what he wanted from her. She was a determined little Weasel, and to get past the determined and the brave was a hard task even through all his own traits. His ambition, courage, and cunning abilities just only matched up to those that this Weasley possessed. _How do I think that I am going to get past her to get the aceis de serpen? Think, Draco, think Maybe the Weasel just needs a visit at the office._ Draco sniggered at his own thoughts. "Yes, that is what we will do. We will make it so that she will have no choice but to listen to me and my prospects. A way that will give me the ability to get **exactly** what I need."

  
  


***

  
  


Ginny's evening with Harry was absolutely wonderful. She pulled up a chair in the kitchenette of her flat as she sipped her morning tea. She thought about how ridiculous she must look if anyone was to see her. When she awoke that morning there was a single white rose on her pillow with a note in Harry's scrawling handwriting: 

_Thanks for the great night Gin._

_Let's make another date real soon._

_Hope you get over everything from _

_before quickly. Glad that I could_

_be of some help to you._

_  
  
_

_Love always,_

_Harry_

  
  


Ginny exhaled deeply as she picked up the rose and fingered its pure petals._ Harry always thinks of me as so innocent. I don't know if that is a good thing or not. Oh well, he helped me forget my troubles yesterday and that was all that I really needed. I guess it's off to work now then_, Ginny reflected as she washed her teacup. She put her cloak over her robes and stepped out the door, locking it behind her. Then, she Disapparated to Diagon Alley and walked into her office at the Ministry. She sighed as she opened the door and stripped her cloak off her shoulders. She gasped at the sight that greeted her so early in the morning - Draco Malfoy was standing behind her desk, stroking some rubbish on her desk. _What the hell is he doing here!? _ Her head was spinning and she knew that her mouth must have dropped because Malfoy spun around to look at her, "Surprised to see me so soon, aren't we?" He walked over to her and placed his slender fingers upon her chin, "It isn't nice to gape Weasley, I am sure that being poor has its deficits, but manners, I was sure that you learned those," he smirked and shut pushed his fingers up so as to shut her mouth.

  
  


"Malfoy, I swear, what the hell are you doing here anyway!? This is my office, get your scummy, good-for-nothing ugly face out of here!" Ginny was so enraged that he had the nerve to insult her family once again.

  
  


"Oh, yes, I suppose that your father didn't tell you that I am your new boss."

  
  


Ginny knew that they were looking for someone to have a more watchful eye over her department because of the lack of breakthroughs but she had always thought that her father would hire Hermione. She came to her senses, feeling rather stupid that she didn't have a quick comeback, "Malfoy, I am my own boss. Get out of my office and out of my life!" 

  
  


She screamed with rage and Draco found it more amusing as she boiled with her anger. He started to close the gap between them when the door opened and a loud voice boomed from the doorway, "Ginny! What the hell are you doing!?!?!?"

  
  


***

  
  


A/N: I know this chapter isn't all that thrilling for you D/G action lovers, and is a bit boring, but there is a plot to this story. The chapters will get longer when the plot thickens, but for now, this is it. Sorry! Hehehe.... anyhoo, thanks a bunch to all those who reviewed. Reviews keep me going and to know that some people like my fic means a bunch. Thanks a lot to: Lisa, googleduckie, Draco-lover, m.white, cosmoz, Sarah, Spiritual Beauty lol, and Elenya! 

  
  


Oh yeah... I don't know if any of you really enjoy my other fics, but I don't know if I should go on with them... they don't get that many reviews, and that bothers me! Just give me a shout or something if you think I should. Thanks again! : ) I love you guys!


	3. Regretfully Yours

A/N: Sorry for all that H/G fluffiness, but it sure does have a point in the plot. I don't really picture Harry like that... you know, I think he's more like the er...'let's get all like in your face about it and tell me' type of thing, but... I wanted you to see the schizophrenia of Harry Potter... or at least in this fic, I mean. Hahaha.. j/k Other than that, Harry is sex on legs! Not a sex BOMB like Draco though!

  
  


**Where Paths Cross**

  
  


**Chapter 3: Regretfully Yours**

  
  


Ginny stood there dumbfounded as she saw Harry and Ron enter her office with Draco's fingers still holding her chin. Harry looked utterly confused and Ron's face went stark red with his building anger. Ginny felt worthless. Draco managed to ruin everything for her, make her look like a scarlet woman in front of her own family and boyfriend! She couldn't possibly imagine the scene to get any worse considering she had already set out the possibilities of what lurid words Ron was bound to say. With this in mind, she opened her mouth to explain herself, when Draco managed to do what Ginny feared most. 

  
  


"Tough break, Weasley, your little sister, with a Malfoy, cheating on ickle Potter.... How 'bout that for you?" Draco drawled tilting Ginny's chin upward pressing her lips firmly against his. He felt them bruising with contact and smirked with pleasure. Feeling Ginny's hand grasping at him, pushing him away from her, he took his lips away and replaced them with his fingers, feeling the contours of her mouth. He watched as she remained speechless. Her prat for a brother and Potter were almost forgotten until he heard that wretched voice erupt in the room once again.

  
  


"Get away from my sister, Malfoy! I will hex you, I will!" Draco watched as Ron pulled out his wand and he knew he had set the most degrading sneer that he could gather upon his face. Ron's hair was matting to his forehead as his knuckles turned white with the vice-like grip that he held on his wand pointed directly at Draco's chest. This made Draco chuckle. How could Weasley possibly think that he could beat him at a duel with all the dark magic that Draco knew?

  
  


"Yes, Weasley, I can imagine the possibilities, you and Potter going to play a little game of 'Ooo, who is the most bravest, bestest, Gryffindor that ever lived' again?" Draco said with the most childlike face he could muster, "I am sure it will do you good. Especially, knowing that you will never face up to Potter's accomplishments. You will, and always will, be nothing more than Potter's little sidekick. You don't even measure up to that Mudblood girlfriend of yours, Granger's, smarts. She's even better than you are in that game. Face it Weasley, you are nothing but a poor..."

  
  


Ginny listened as Draco went on. She looked at Ron's face brighten with the trait that all the Weasley's contained, the reddening in the face when fury was creeping out. Harry stood there, mouth open, gaping at how Draco could possibly just stand there and say things with three of those "ickle Gryffindors" standing beside him. Ginny had enough with listening to him. Considering that he was still close to her and the fact that Ron and Harry looked like they weren't going to do anything, Ginny approached Draco, raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "That," she said, "was for insulting my family, Harry, and Hermione." She raised her hand to slap him again but he was prepared for her this time. His Quidditch reflexes came in handy and he grabbed her hand to stop her. So instead of slapping him, she raised her leg and kneed him right where it hurt. "That, is for kissing me! Now leave, Malfoy!"

  
  


Draco's face was red where Ginny had slapped him. He instantly reached for the place where she had hit him hard. He took his hands away, remembering who he was in company with. "Temper, temper, Weasel," he spat with venom in every word, "Why should you lie to your brother and your precious Potter about us? Isn't it time you started admitting it to the world your raging feelings of devotion and passion for me?" He could see that he was getting to her. She was abashed and her eyes held specks of malignance. Her gaze was penetrating and he knew that she could see straight through him in her state of anger. However, he had to admit to himself that she was beautiful. Her red hair flew untidily about her face. Her brown eyes were sparkling, though it be from the malice that she was currently directing towards him. Never did he expect that the customary red "Weasley" hair could look so gorgeous and tempting. He wanted to take his fingers and run them through her silky locks. He wanted to touch her lips, her nose, trace the profile of her neck and face with his hands and lips. Draco shook his head, how could he think about doing these things with filth like that? He had forgotten what his mission was for. "I'll be back later, my fair Virginia," and with that said he fingered a tendril of her fiery hair before Disapparating from her office. 

  
  


***

  
  


Once Draco had left, Ginny ran to Harry with open arms. Her heart was beating erratically. He looked down at her and pushed her away. "Is this why you were so upset yesterday, because you have been screwing with Malfoy?" Harry looked spiteful and his green eyes showed determination for the truth.

  
  


"Harry!" Ginny cried out in surprise as she clutched at Harry's robes, "How could you think that I would _ever_ do anything with a _Malfoy_, nonetheless, _him_! I love you Harry..." Ginny trailed off and beads of tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. 

  
  


"I don't believe you," Harry stated firmly. He knew that Draco Malfoy was one of the most irresistible people that ever went to Hogwarts. His cunning abilities could allow even his sweet little Ginny to fall into his grasp. Draco Malfoy was the essence of malignance, the aura of evil, and the equivalent to darkness. He hated to see Ginny cry like that, but his distaste for Malfoy was greater than his need to comfort her. She should figure out what it was like, she betrayed him for his archenemy from Hogwarts; Malfoy. After his series of thoughts, Harry realized that he had forgotten Ron was in the room until he heard his fiery temper storm.

  
  


"What was that all about, Ginny! You shagging Malfoy, that great prat!" Ron exclaimed unleashing his bundled fury. "Huh, Ginny! What the hell do you think you are doing? Think you can get away with cheating on Harry, after all that he has done for you and for our family? I can't believe you, you are a disgrace!"

  
  


With this said, Ginny whimpered and fell to the floor. Her tears released and flowed down her face in two streams, never subsiding. Her chest rose and fell in frantic motions. First, she disgraced Harry and then her own brother! What was she to do? Ron's words were hurtful, more so than Malfoy's, because he was her own flesh and blood. She would never forgive him for saying that, **ever**. 

  
  


She looked at the door and saw that Ron was leaving in a torrent of anger and that Harry was attempting to follow him. She sheltered her head against his robes as she hadn't yet released her grip on them. Harry turned back, looked at her, clutched his robes and pulled them out of her grasp, leaving her alone in the cluttered office. This action made her sobs greater and breathing became difficult for her. At that moment, Ginny Weasley could not have cared less if Voldemort had held her in his clutches and pointed his wand at her murmuring the curse of death. She would gladly take on the green light that would emit from his wand when the words were clearly pronounced. At that moment in time, all Ginny wanted was to disappear. 

  
  


***

  
  


Draco Disapparated back to Malfoy Manor which he inherited after his father, Lucius, who was killed by Aurors, sacrificing himself for, 'his Lord'. Draco sneered at that image. His father, who considered himself all high and mighty bowed down to the most evil scum that ever walked the face of the wizarding world. Draco crinkled his nose in revulsion. He never often showed his disgust but figured that it was alright in the senses that one: it was about Lucius, and two: he was alone. 

  
  


He walked about the cold, damp mansion looking for something to subdue his anger. How could a Weasley get to him the way that she did? He actually wanted her. He said he was irresistible to her, that he was something she couldn't resist. That's the way things were supposed to be. Malfoy's never fell in love. Love is a weakness. It can destroy a person, and Malfoy's are bnever/b destroyed. Draco sneered at this image. iIf Malfoy's can't be destroyed, then where are you now, Lucius. You never seem to hold yourself to your word when ends meet./i With this in mind, Draco threw open the door to his father's old study. His eyes fell upon the large, red book on his father's desk. The one that told him all about the aceis de serpens and the powers that it could bring him. 

_The aceis de serpens, he read, can bring the one who has sole proprietorship much power. However, ownership dates back to legends. The ruby in the eye of the snake picks its master and nothing can change its final decision. The power that is withheld in the gem surpasses the power of all others but one, and that is the aceis de vulpes, which is more commonly referred to as the eye of the fox. Together the powers will form an insurmountable power. They are unbreakable by even the most powerful of wizards yet there is no evidence of how the two join._

Draco slammed the book closed. "Fuck! Why the hell would they keep rambling on about how the gems have these unimaginable powers and then conclude the explanation of a 'but we have no idea how to do it' type thing. Argh! Damn people! How do they even know it is possible if they don't know how to do it!" Draco slowly regained his composure once again and stared emptily at the large red book that lay in front of him. _It's red, just like Weasley's hair._ Draco swept back a piece of hair that managed to fall into his eyes. _Why is it that everything makes me think of her. The only reason I made contact with her in the first place is because of the aceis de serpen. I saw it in her office, so now I am positive that she has it. Absolutely positive._ Draco breathed in. He had enough thoughts about her. With that last thought, Draco let his exhaustion kick in. His head fell into his crossed arms that lay on the desk in front of him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: None... lol.. But I do want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys definitely make it worth writing. However, I did want to make this chapter longer, but then I decided that I couldn't wait that long. I don't know how long it will take to post the next chapter b/c school is in session again ::sigh:: but I will try my hardest to tear away from my studies to let loose with this fic. Oh yeah, I have decided to move on with my fic, "I'll Be There" b/c I have had some requests. Thanks for reading! *Perry* 


End file.
